CARRIE: Blood of the Hellspawn
by The IDEALLER 1995
Summary: 5 Years after her Prom Massacre & Death, Carrie White is reborn as a Hellspawn, & sent back to earth, But who will she Reside? Heaven? Hell? Earth? Who Knows...
1. From Chamberlain to Hell & Back

**All CARRIE (2013) characters © Stephen King, Kimberley Pierce, SONY GEMS & MGM etc.**

**All SPAWN Characters © Todd Macfarlane & IMAGE Comics etc.**

**CARRIE: Blood of the Hellspawn**

**Chapter 1: From Chamberlain to Hell & Back**

**Date:** Friday 22nd June 2018

**Time:** 1:00am

**Location:** Chamberlain, Maine _**(Abandoned)**_

It was dark and dim brown in the night sky, over the abandoned ghost town, of Chamberlain, Maine. Chamberlain was a very lively town before, until this very day, five years ago, in 2013, when the entire school went up in flames, during its senior Prom. The cause of this devastating tragedy, was believed to be the powers of one of the town's most outcasted residents: _**Carrie White**_.

**(Recap back to 2013…)**

Carrie White was very misunderstood and mistreated individual, who no one ever cared or showed respect for, not even her own mother: _**Margaret White**_… Even at the school, nearly every student or teacher, mocked, teased and bullied the young girl, mainly caused by a group of girls in her class, known by the: _**Mortimer Snerds**_, led by _**Christine Hargensen**_. Chris and her friends had bullied Carrie since 6th Grade, even recording Carrie's first menstrual period and uploading it onto the internet, only to get herself banned from the prom, but that didn't stop Chris from causing trouble… Before the night of the prom, Chris, her boyfriend: _**William 'Billy' Nolan**_, and friends prepared a horrible sadistic prank for Carrie during prom…

Despite Carrie being bullied by everyone in the school, she eventually found friendship in one of the former snerds: _**Susan Snell**_, as well as the gym teacher: _**Rita Desjardin**_, who unbeknown to Carrie, both women secretly really liked her, way more than a friend… but Sue decided, to help Carrie build up confidence, to have her closest friend/Ex-boyfriend: _**Thomas Ross**_, take Carrie to prom instead…

During the Prom, Carrie and Tommy had a great time, & when they were crowned king and queen of the prom, that was a bonus to them… but that's when things turned for the worse… at that moment, Chris & Billy poured a bucket of cold pig's blood on Carrie, before _**Tina Blake**_, showed their video of Carrie's period, humiliating her, as nearly everyone laughed and laughed… but then things got even worse… the bucket came loose, and fell on Tommy, Killing him, Shocking everyone, but only for them to feel the Wrath, of Carrie's true power…

Carrie unleashed her newly discovered powers, mainly telekinesis, to get revenge on nearly everyone for her lifetime of pain… several students and teachers were either trampled or electrocuted, while **Heather Shyres** was smashed into a window face first, **Jackie Talbot & Kenny Garson** were crushed by the blazers, **Nicola & Elizabeth Watson** were also Trampled & Tina was whipped with electric cables before catching Fire and burning to death… While Chris & Billy tried to escape and leave town as the school was burning… But Carrie managed to cut off their escape…

In an attempt to kill Carrie, Chris & Billy attempted to run her over, only for Carrie's powers to shield her from the impact, killing Billy within the impact… Chris tried to escape but was trapped within the Car, and was unable to run Carrie over again, before being tossed into a gas station, smashing her face through the windscreen, impaling glass into her face, before being blown up for Carrie to finish her off…

Sue and Rita made it out safely, but shocked… despite seeing what Carrie was capable of, as well as the devastation she had caused, they still loved her, and knew if it wasn't for Chris, none of all would have happened, before going to find Carrie…

Sue & Rita eventually found Carrie at her home, in an emotional wreck, just after killing her mother in an act of self Defence, just as the house was being destroyed from raining rocks… both women tried to comfort & save the emotionally devastated girl, as well as confessing their true feelings for her… Carrie nearly went with them, but in that moment, the roof nearly caved in, so Carrie used her powers in a final act to save the two people she loved, but also knowing she couldn't go on in life, knowing what she had done to get revenge on those who hurt her, just as the roof caved in, crushing her and her mother's corpse underneath… finally meeting her end...

From that night, several residents of Chamberlain began moving away, not being able to live with the tragic atmosphere of what happened, especially the parents of all those who bullied Carrie, not being able to cope with all their losses, not knowing or believing that it was their children, who were the real causes of the tragic and devastating disaster… Sue & Rita and their families attend Carrie's funeral, before burying her with her mother, and having to unwillingly leave chamberlain themselves…

**(Back to Present Day…)**

Most of all the other buildings within Chamberlain were empty and still intact, despite them slowly falling apart… but the school was still in dusty burnt ruins, as the night wind howled through the sky and buildings, blowing dust and leaves everywhere…

Outside the school wreckage, stood a figure, a very strangely dressed figure... the figure was female figure, standing at 6"11', wearing what seemed to be some sort of hellishly symbiotic body suit with a collared cape, blowing along with the wind… the suit was mainly a hellish pitch Black colour on most of the body, the arms and the legs, with Blood red trim, grey-ish white trim & blood red vessels, while other parts, such as the hands and arms up to the elbow like gauntlets, with sharp and long claw like nails, while going in stripe like trails up to her shoulders, with bloodied thorn like spikes within them, the same on her legs & feet. On her chest, the grey-ish white trim was in the form of a capital **M**, with the sharp tips covering her breasts, where above the M was black, while beneath, it was like living blood, slowly dribbling and dripping onto her legs. Her cape on the inside was Pearl pink, stained in blood, while the outside was like more living, dribbling and dripping blood, as it slowly oozed on to the ground, while not leaving a trail. Her face was hidden by both her long blood soaked and dribbling hair, as well as a suit matching mask, which was similar to a wrestler mask, with lime green glowing eyes… her suit was also armed with blood soaked metal skulls and chains, on both her neck/cape collar, as well as her groin/hips…

As the female figure looked at the decaying remains of the school, she suddenly groaned in both pain and Rage, at flashback fragments of her memory, not knowing or understanding what had happened, or even… who she was…

_***Flashbacks of the Prom Massacre, along with the screams of all those who died***_

The figure also remembered the calls of 2 women, calling a name… _**Carrie**_…

"_Where… Where… Where are you? __**WHERE ARE YOU?!**__"_ The figure screamed in growling confusion and rage, as she grabbed in head in the confusion, before noticing a broken window…

The figure then her reflection in the broken glass, before her mask retracted, revealing who she was, or even who she used to be: _**Carrie White**_.

As Carrie saw her reflection of her face, she was horrified, to see her face was same she looked before she died, but her hair was still blood soaked and dripping, her eyes were still glowing green, while most parts of her skin was cold deathly pale, while the rest of her skin was actually covered in first, second and Third degree burns, while dribbling blood from the worst affected parts of her skin's rotted and burned density, just like after the prank… as more horrid fragments of her lost memory came surging back into her mind…

_***Memories from the bullying and abuse the girls and her mother***_

"_Mama? __**MAMA!**__"_ Carrie gasped, as she quickly dashed back to the graveyard where she and her mother were buried…

**(Back at the Graveyard…)**

Carrie was quickly using her new speed and claws to dig through the earth and soil in her & Margaret's grave, with the vandalised tombstone saying: _**'Carrie white burns in hell'**_, after removing her destroyed coffin, which she managed to get herself out of, earlier… as Carrie kept digging, she soon came to a second coffin, her mother's coffin, before using her claws to rip coffin lid off, revealing her mother's decaying corpse…

Margaret's corpse was more her skeleton, with dry, thin and decayed flesh, in a black funeral gown, with holy cross necklace. As Carrie stared in horror and grief at her mother's corpse, she started to remember everything about her…

_***Memories of more of Margaret's abuse, until her death by Carrie's powers in self-defence***_

"_**OH GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_Carrie screamed in a cry of horror, remembering how her mother died, by her powers… _"Mama… what… what have I done?"_

Carrie then pulled up Margaret's corpse by the shoulders in grief and guilt, when suddenly, the eyes sockets lit up red…

"_**You betrayed God by making that deal…"**_ Margaret's corpse said in a demonic tone of her voice, as it looked menacingly at Carrie.

"_What deal?!"_ Carrie gasped in fright.

"_**The Deal you made with Malebojia! The Deal you made for your soul! The Deal you made to become a Hellspawn, a soldier of the Devil's army! Now you've made that Deal, it's time you paid the Price…"**_ Margaret's corpse continued in her horrid tone, while trying to strangle Carrie, before Carrie broke free, slamming her mother's corpse back into her coffin…

After Carrie closed her mother's coffin, and refilled her grave, she heard growling from behind her… she then turned, to see a massive monster standing over her...

The monster had lavender grey skin, 6 green eyes, 3 on both sides of its spider like face, with sharp fangs. It had a skinny build, arms, clawed hands with 3 fingers and a thumb, aswell as its legs and clawed feet, with 4 massive claw like spikes, 2 on its back, and one of both sides of its face…

Carrie then had another horrifying flashback, but this one was not of her prom massacre, or anything she'd seen before…

**(Flashback)**

Carrie was falling through a firey vortex, screaming, before she landed in a massive pool of intensely heated blood, as she fell in with a mighty splash, causing a large amount of hellish smoke like steam from float out from where she landed, while the blood bubbled.

Carrie then surged up to the surface, screaming in unimaginable agony, as she boiling blood scalded her skin & turned her strawberry blonde hair, now Bloodifed Red. As Carrie managed to get out of the pool, she was then picked up by the right hand of a massive demonic being that had white messy hair, green demonic eyes, hellish pale skin, a skinny build and massive stomach, as the being looked down at tiny Carrie, while growling and roaring at her, before speaking…

"_**CARRIE WHITE…"**_ The Demonic being said demonically.

"_Where am I?! Who or what are you?!"_ Carrie cried in horror and fright, seeing fire and brimstone all around her…

"_**I AM MALEBOJIA, ONE OF THE MANY RULERS OF HELL, I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE, TO MAKE YOU AN OFFER… IF YOU BECOME ONE OF MY HELLSPAWN ARMY, YOU CAN RETURN TO EARTH, BUT WITH THIS MISSION: YOU MUST KILL THE FORMER SPAWN: AL SIMMONS… WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?" **_Malebojia continued in his demonic tone, offering Carrie the chance to return to earth, but Carrie wasn't sure, after knowing what she had done before... _**"IF YOU CHOOSE WISELY, YOU CAN SEE SUSAN SNELL & RITA DESJARDIN AGAIN!**_

"_I… I'll do it… I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING FOR SEEING SUE AND MISS DESJARDIN AGAIN!"_ Carrie called out, begging to do anything to put things right…

Suddenly, the other monster, appeared before Carrie, right next to Malebojia…

"_**THE VAPORIZER WILL GUIDE YOU TO YOUR MISSION… NOW, GO AND BRING ME AL SIMMONS'S HEAD!"**_ Malebojia demanded, as a black and red symbiotic liquid began covering Carrie's bloodingly naked and burned body, as he and the Vaporizer watched and laughed demonically…

**(Back to the Present…)**

"_**IT IS TIME TO FOREFILL YOUR MISSION…HELLSPAWN..."**_The vaporizer said, before grabbing Carrie, and both disappearing in a flash of Green light…

**To be continued…**

**IDEALLER 1995 Message:**_**"Hi viewers and Readers, Rory Here, You are all probably wondering why I have rebooted my Carrie/Spawn fanfic, and deleted the Earth Spawn original… The Reason: I felt that despite it being a good story, I felt it lacked the Dark and scary atmosphere of both universes, so I'm trying again, hoping this will be better… Hope you all enjoy this reboot, Favs, Follows, & Comments will be appreciated, but no nasty ones please, Thanks for understanding, Rory out."**_

_**"P.S. This present chapter and the other present chapters may be edited & extended with more graphic details..."**_


	2. Personal Missions

**Chapter 2: Personal Missions**

**Date:** Friday 22nd June 2018

**Time:** 2:01am

**Location:** Rat City, New York

**Necro Units: 9:9:9:9**

Carrie was lying on her right side, in an alley way, behind several buildings in the area. As she was still unconscious, she started shaking and moaning, turning on to her back, as she was suffering more nightmares of all the pain and suffering she had caused…

_***Nightmares of the Prom Massacre replay through Carrie's mind***_

Carrie then shot up in a horrified gasp of fright, before breaking down into tears, and violently slamming her fists into the ground numerous times, cracking it more with each punch…

Carrie then got up, after slowly calming down, as she noticed the sounds of Cars & People talking, echoing through the alleys, and started looking around, to see where she was now, cause she was back in the ghost town ruins of Chamberlain, Maine, not long ago, now she was in a city, that wasn't abandoned… and there was no sign of the Vaporizer either…

Carrie then decided to take this opportunity to see where she was now, as she couldn't really see from behind all the alley walls. Carrie then walked over to one of the walls, before looking up the wall, but also looking at her hands, before deciding to use her claws, to see if she could climb the building. Carrie then looked around, to make sure no one was nearby, before digging her claw like nails into the brick wall with one hand, then doing the same with her other hand, but higher, and carried on back and forth, as she climbed the wall, until she eventually reached the top of the building and got on to the roof, but to her surprise, she could see buildings, large ones, skyscrapers even, like the Empire State Building, and the Chrysler Building… Carrie could not believe where she now was, and it was certainly not Chamberlain anymore, it was **New York City**... Carrie wasn't sure how to respond… emotions were all mixed up and confused in her head…

"_Enjoying the view? You should, while it lasts…"_ A hysterical laughing voice sounded, as Carrie turned to her left…

Carrie saw the source of the voice, was from a clown, which was a little shorter than her. The Clown had an almost bold white skinned face, with 4 streaks of bright red hair, leading from the top edge of his forehead, to the back of his head, his face had some strange red clown makeup, with black outlines, covering nearly his face entirely, with green eyes, almost like Carrie's. He wore a grey-ish white clown jumpsuit, with a Bright Red neck Ruffle, with black fire patterned trim, and black ruffles on his wrists, ankles & on the front of his jumpsuit, edging the matching red fire patterns, he also black boots with red fire patterns, edging the soles…

"_No time for jokes, Freak, I'm busy…"_ Carrie said sternly, before realising what she had just said, sounding like her dead nemesis Chris.

"_Now Now, let's not get rough here, you've got a mission to fill in for, would Suzy and Rita like what you're saying here?"_ The clown asked in his hysterical voice sarcastically.

"_**What the Fu- What are you on about?!"**_ Carrie snapped sternly, before grabbing the clown by the throat with her telekinesis…

But as she held him up, his skin started reacting weirdly, before blood started running out of his ripping flesh, before revealing to be the Vaporizer…

"_**Not a wise move, bitch!"**_ The Vaporizer growled, before swiping Carrie, sending her crashing through and across several buildings, before hitting the wall of a cathedral building, and then falling down onto a closed dumpster lid, and falling onto her back, just as the Vaporizer teleported and appeared in front of Carrie as she tried to get back up, only for the Vaporizer to pin her down, almost trying to crush her...

"_**Wha- What kind of Freak are you?!" **_Carrie growled weakly.

"_**One of Hell's greatest warrior children, you too will soon become one, it's my task to ensure that happens for Malebojia, and for Hell."**_ The vaporizer said, while still trying to almost crush Carrie, as she grunted and groaned, still trying to resist and fight back, until the Vaporizer let her go, reverting back to his clown disguise…

"_Good luck with finding you're target, I'm sure you'll find Al Simmons in no time, but not by lying down on the job…"_ The vaporizer remarked in his hysterical clown voice, before disappearing into the shadows, as Carrie's vision slowly went black…

**Necro Units: 9:9:9:9**

Carrie slowly regained consciousness, she could hear voices around her, voices of people around, talking about her…

"_I'm telling you Gareb, we should leave her alone, remember with Al?"_ a man's voice said, with stern caution.

"_I know Bobby, but just because she's got the same costume Al had, doesn't entirely mean it's another of him."_ Another man said, trying to reassure his friend…

"_Maybe, but she also looks like something __**Stephen King**__ would write about…"_ Bobby said, keeping his stern cautious tone, as Carrie groaned, as she regained more consciousness…

"_Hey, you ok miss?" _Gareb asked in concern, as Carrie began to remember her violent encounter with the Vaporizer…

"_Where is he? Where's that clown Freak?!"_ Carrie gasped with a slight growl.

"_What Clown? We didn't see any clown."_ Gareb replied, trying to keep Carrie calm.

"Oh…" Carrie said, as she slowly got up, while strangely not feeling any physical pain or injuries from her encounter with the Vaporizer, as she saw more people gathered round her, looking up at her, but seeing by their old and messy clothing, they were homeless people.

"_You got a name miss?"_ Gareb asked in concern.

"_Carrie…"_ Carrie replied with uncertainty.

"_Nice to meet you, Carrie…"_ Gareb said back, before introducing Carrie to everyone who was homeless like him…

In an alley nearby, stood an old man with white hair, a long moustache and beard, in dark clothing, mainly a long black trench coat, as he stared at the new Hellspawn, who he knew, had been sent by Malebojia, to carry out an unholy task…

**(Cogliostro P.O.V)**

"_**Once again, Malebojia has sent a new warrior from the darkness and flames of Hell, to complete another unholy task. But despite this new Hellspawn being no more than a child, Hell doesn't care, they will do whatever it takes to bring the apocalypse upon both Earth and Heaven… This newest Spawn has no doubt been sent to erase Al Simmons for his failures to do Malebojia's bidding… & probably, once, this spawn, once known as Carrie White, has completed her first task, she'll probably be sent after me next… but I can see, she is doubtful… let's hope she understands what she's getting into, and realise what will be costs of both success and failure, whichever path she chooses…"**_

Cogliostro then left the alley, before returning to his ancient library shelter…

Carrie was still getting to know the homeless, guessing they too, had probably suffered similar tragedies and incidents through their lives, but knowing they had definitely not done things like what she did, before and after what had become of her now... when suddenly, a van came revving and crashing into the alley, almost running over some of the homeless, as the rest of them hid and took cover, Including Carrie, as armed men all got out of the van, with guns and knives…

"_**Alright all you useless shitbags, you better come on out, it'll make your deaths much quicker and easier!" **_One of the men called, while the others searched around, grabbing as many of the homeless as they could find, Carrie not being one of them…

As Carrie watched them from the shadows she was hiding in, she could both see and sense the pain of all of them, making more horrid memories of her dark past replay again… But in that moment, instead of just letting the armed men kill these innocents that she believed God had failed as well as herself, she decided instead of running away again, she'll fight back, despite what her past actions that lead her to where she is now, she had to do something…

"_**I thought we made it clear, Tony Twist doesn't want you scumbags around here!"**_ the armed leader said sternly.

"_Where the hell are we supposed to go then? You said this about the last place we were in." _Bobby said trying to fight back.

"_**I don't give a literal Fuck where you go, Rat City is not made for you people, and it doesn't even exist! So which one of you should I kill first?"**_ The armed leader asked sarcastically.

"_**Why don't you volunteer first?"**_ Carrie growled, as the leader turned around, only to get stabbed in gut, by Carrie's Bloody knuckle spikes, before retracting them, as he fell to the floor, bleeding intensely.

The other armed men then turned their guns on to Carrie, and open fired rapidly. Carrie was fast enough to dodge the bullets, as she picked them off, one by one… some were hit by Carrie's telekinesis, while others were clawed and even had their body parts ripped off by Carrie's spiked chains, until none were alive or in good shape to carry on fighting this mysterious woman in a hellishly bloodied costume… the armed leader was still alive, but still bleeding on a puddle of his own blood, as Carrie came over, while her costume absorbed and consumed the blood of all who she killed, as well as the armed leader's own blood…

"_**OK Freak, Go tell your boss, Tony twisted- whatever his name is, to stay out of Rat City, and away from the homeless, you got that?! Unless you want me to tell him myself…"**_ Carrie growled in a threatening tone, as she yanked him up.

"_No no no, I'll tell him…"_ the leader said weakly…

"_**Good, now get out of here!"**_ Carrie continued, before pushing him out of the alley, as he collapsed, and began dragging himself away…

"_Gotta say Carrie that was pretty violent, but still, impressive for a newcomer…"_ Bobby said with impressment, as he and Gareb, came over to her.

"_As much as it was as you say, I'm personally not proud of it… but I don't recommend you stay here after seeing that, surely there will be police and detectives and investigators coming soon enough to investigate what happened here…"_ Carrie replied in self-disappointment, while warning Gareb, Bobby and everyone to evacuate to another part of Rat City…

**(Few Hours Later…)**

**Necro Units: 9:9:9:8**

Outside the same alley, there were police cars and ambulances blocking the entrance, while inside the alley, there were police, Paramedics and detective investigators, investigating and clearing up the alley way, of all the bodies and body parts, which were rotting away, without a single tiny drop of Blood left in any of them… They were called in by witnesses, claiming to have heard gunfire & other blood curdling screams from nearby… along with other strange noises…

New York Police Officers/detectives: _**Sam Burke & 'Twitch' Williams**_, were at the scene, trying to figure out what had been going on there… again…

"_Hey twitch, has anyone found anything on who or what could have done this?"_ Sam asked his partner…

"_No Sir, No DNAs that didn't match any of the bodies have been found…"_ Twitch Replied.

"_Hate to jump to conclusions, but this is just like years ago, when we were investigating into that 'Red Cape', hope to God it's not him again…"_ Sam said, unaware that the whole scene was being watched by Carrie, who was secretly hiding on the top of the cathedral building roof…

As Carrie watched & listened on, to make sure that there were no clues that led back to her, or any of the homeless, she noticed 2 more people entering the scene, that strangely to Carrie, she felt a familiar presence from them… she then ranged her vision in on them, & was shocked as she recognised them…

***Flashbacks & memories of the Snell Family replay through Carrie's mind***

Carrie's eyes glared in shock, as she recognised the 2 other police officers as: _**Eleanor & Gordon Snell**_, the Parents of _**Susan 'Sue' Snell**_… Carrie still kept out of sight, making sure no one saw her, but was still in shock, knowing that if Sue's parents were here, then no doubt, Sue was probably here in New York too…

**(Sometime later…)**

After scene was finally cleared up, and all the police cars and ambulances began leaving, Carrie carefully leapt off the cathedral, and carefully followed the Police Car that Sue's parents were driving, making sure she was not seen by them, or anyone else, police or civilian…

**Necro Units: 9:9:9:8**

It was now the evening, & Eleanor & Gordon were being driven home by Sam & Twitch, they had spent the day at the police station, trying to figure out who the culprit was, who had massacred the gunmen in the alley. Eleanor & Gordon had had a very hard job, ever since that had moved from Chamberlain, Maine 5 Years ago. They had tried getting special help for Sue, who was deeply devastated and depressed, ever since the Black Prom Massacre, as well as Carrie White's death & funeral. Sue had managed to get help, but despite being less depressed, she still missed Carrie…

As Eleanor & Gordon were dropped off home, they then went inside their new home, in Queens, New York, as Sam and Twitch drove off, unaware of who was watching from the trees on the opposite side of the street…

As Carrie watched the house from the trees, she could see she was right, Sue Snell was there, being hugged by her parents, but also inside, she saw more people she recognised_**: George Dawson, Erika Gogan**_… & even… _**Miss Desjardin**_…

_***More memories of school and the Prom before the massacre replayed through Carrie's mind again***_

Carrie continued to watch them from afar, while feeling slightly happy that Sue, Miss Desjardin & everyone who was nice to her, who had survived her Prom Massacre were alive and ok, but mainly grieving under her mask, feeling like they had forgotten her, and possibly happy she was gone…

Carrie then scratched her claws into the wooden flesh of a tree, before collapsing in grief and frustration, along with more confusion…

"_**How long has it been? How long was in Hell? Why?! Why did I make that deal?!"**_Carrie cried in grieving frustration and confusion…

As Carrie eventually calmed down, she got up, while looking at the new homes of where everyone she knew now lived, but now knew she had some more important missions to accomplish, than those she had been given by Malebojia, as she left and walked off back into the city, Unaware she was being watched again by the Vaporizer in his clown form…

"_**So she thinks she can keep them safe from everything that is to come, she honestly must be more **_**'Crazy Carrie'**_** than I thought…"**_ The Vaporizer giggled evilly…

**To be continued…**


	3. New Frienemy

**Chapter 3: New Frienemy**

**Date:** Saturday 23rd June 2018

**Time:** 6:23am

**Location:** Rat City, New York City

**Necro Units: 9:9:9:8**

As the morning Sun began to rise over New York City, Carrie was carefully holding on to the Holy Cross, on top of the cathedral, next to where her first fight as Hellspawn took place. After the scene was cleared up, Gareb, Bobby and the other homeless were able to go back to the area, but were still worried that more men working for Tony Twist, would be back for revenge… But Carrie would make sure if they did, she would see to it personally… But Carrie also had other things on her mind, mainly concerning Sue & Rita, along with all those who witnessed or survived her Prom massacre. Carrie was still sad and unsure of them, not knowing whether they still remembered and cared about her, even though to them she was gone forever… Carrie still didn't even know herself, how long she had been gone for, Nor was she sure, that if everyone she knew, were to find out of her return from the grave, believing it would terrify them, especially after what she had done…

Carrie then got down from the cathedral roof, and made her way down back into the Alley, with all the homeless, but unaware that nearby, she was being watched again, this time by another Hellspawn…

This Hellspawn was a man, with a much more bulky build to Carrie, not to mention, a more evolved suit. The spawn's face was hidden by the shadows of his cape, but as the sun kept rising, the sunlight revealed him to be the current Hellspawn, as well as the target that Malebojia had set for Carrie: _**Al Simmons… **_Like Cogliostro, as well as being a Hellspawn himself, Al sensed the presence of another Hellspawn upon the earth, even before Carrie was brought to New York. Al also had guessed that this newest Spawn, had been sent to take him back to Hell, to be punished for his failures and betrayal against the forces of Hell, as he also had seen, & been secretly watching the new Hellspawn on the street of his former home… But like Hell he was going to bow down without another fight to the defeat, if not Death…

Al made his way down into some alleys a little further away from where Carrie & the homeless were, as he continued to watch her, to see if she really was the right Hellspawn for the mission of defeating him…

"_She is Doubtful, I doubt myself that she will accomplish what Malebojia has sent her to do… But never underestimate what you see…"_ Cogliostro said, not surprising Al, as he sensed his presence from behind him…

"_Hell must really be running low on worthy Soldiers, & ideas to turn a child into one of their own…" _Al added in slight disgust, at the sight of sensing Carrie was only young when she was human, before making the same deal he made to become a Hellspawn...

"_Hell doesn't discriminate, nor care of who they make a warrior out of, may she take a similar path to us…"_ Cog added more in…

"_Who would she had been, to say she would possibly become like us?"_ Al asked, as he turned to Cog in concern.

"_You know of her name through Wanda… Carrie White…"_ Cog stated the identity of the new Hellspawn…

"_Carrie White… Terry mentioned that name when telling me about when Wanda & her brother were grieving over the loss of their daughter & niece in a massacre during her senior prom, in Chamberlain, 5 years ago exact… said she was whipped with power cables, before catching fire and burning to death…"_ Al said, remembering from when his best friend: _**Terry Fitzgerald**_, told him about Wanda losing her niece in the _**Black Prom Massacre**_, 5 years ago, while looking back to see Carrie with homeless, along with scrunching his fist slightly…

"_Make your choices wisely, she is not the real enemy, like Malebojia, and all those who are truly obedient to hell…"_ Cog told Al calmly...

"_I'll be keeping a close watch on her…"_ Al said, as he watched Carrie take off, before following her himself…

**Necro Units: 9:9:9:8**

Carrie was mostly running leaping across building roofs, before making her way into an alley, knowing she somehow needed to get past the general public, without being noticed as a Hellspawn... after a few seconds of thought, she wondered if she could morph her suit, to look like everyday clothing, but as she thought the idea, her suit morphed a gothic hoodie, cargo trousers, gothic gloves and knee high boots, maintaining the main features of her costume, while her cape morphed into a leather gothic hooded Trench coat. Just as it started to rain, Carrie then pulled up her hoods, shadowing her face, only revealing her glowing green eyes, before walking off into the streets of people, not getting noticed by a single person around her, despite her glowing eyes. As Carrie walked on, she had the strange feeling that someone was watching and following her… but chose mainly to ignore it, knowing that if someone tried to pick her off out here, someone else would surely notice and raise alert, not that really was bothered at that moment, she was more concerned about knowing she wasn't far from Sue, Rita & all who knew of her massacre & death…

Despite Carrie ignoring her warning senses, she was being followed, by Al, who had also morphed his suit in clothing aswell, so he could keep an eye on Carrie's movements in public, to make sure she wasn't up to anything Malebojia or anyone else from hell would do…

As Carrie walked along the streets in the pouring rain, she noticed on her hands that they were leaking blood off them, in fact, the rain was causing her suit, to react to it, causing it to splash as the raindrops hit it. Carrie evasively hid by a building, making sure no one noticed her disguise reacting oddly to the rain… Carrie needed to stop her costume from reacting to it. She then noticed the nearby building she hiding by, was a medical shop, Carrie knew that she couldn't go straight in, unsure on how people would react, not to mention she had no money on her, but she was getting desperate… Carrie then knew there was only one way to resolve the problem: _**Stealing**_… Carrie knew that deep down that stealing was wrong, and was one of God's 10 commandments, but at this moment, she didn't really have much choice… but also, Stealing was a minor sin, compared to her prom massacre…

Carrie sneaked her way round the back of the shop, before making her careful way into the supply warehouse room, before looking around for bandages… until she saw and quickly took a large plastic package of pink bandages, before making her way quickly into another alley, unaware that Al had seen everything…

**(10 minutes Later…)**

Carrie was in another alley, unpacking the bandages, making sure they didn't get too wet form the rain. Carrie's eyes then glowed green, as clothing morphed back into her Spawn costume, before the bandages began unwrapping from their spools, before wrapping tightly around her Biceps, arms, hands, legs and feet all by themselves. Carrie was both surprised and shocked at what had happened, as she looked at where the bandages had wrapped themselves around. As Carrie continued to look at herself, she then wondered what else she could do, as she slowly scrunched her fists, and closing her glowing eyes, before her blood red thorn like spikes began piercing through the bandages, along with slight blood staining, matching her cape's interior…

Carrie then looked in the reflection of a window, as her mask retracted off her face, as she looked at her reflection more, before giving a slight smile, seeing despite her being something from Hell's pits, she felt a slight hint of vanity… not as much as she felt before going to prom with Tommy though…

Suddenly, Carrie felt her feeling of someone watching her nearby, as her mask reformed on to her face, with her eyes glowing greener, before noticing the feeling was coming from her right hand side… Carrie then turned to see a man, wearing a more evolved Hellspawn suit, who was also 6'11, more muscular & whose face was hidden by his mask…

"_I see you are definitely a doubtful one kid, or do you prefer being called, Carrie White?"_ Al asked with a slight tone of anger…

"_Why do you care? That is if you do care, whoever you are…"_ Carrie replied in a similar tone…

"_I shouldn't really, as I'm the one that Malebojia sent you to kill…"_ Al replied.

"_So you're Al Simmons…"_ Carrie said, as Al revealed his true face.

"_Yes kid, as I know that you're Carrie White."_ Al replied again.

"_How do you know I am Carrie White?"_ Carrie asked in surprise, as she revealed her pale and bloody face. _"Did someone know and tell you about my return?"_

"_You could say a former Hellspawn knew of your deal with Malebojia."_ Al said again… _"Look kid, I know it's hard, what you're going through, but you can find a way out of that deal, you don't have to obey Malebojia…"_

"_How do you know that?"_ Carrie asked again.

"_Well, what's stopping you from trying to kill me now? You can try now if you want…"_ Al replied, offering Carrie a free hit…

Carrie took a moment to think, on one hand, she could take down Al, and complete what Malebojia and the Vaporizer wanted her to do, but on the other hand, she was doubtful, she may fail, not to mention what could happen, whether she did fail or succeed… But Carrie also thought it would be too easy to take this kind of offer…

"_Well… Maybe you've got a point …"_ Carrie replied, while not accepting the offer…

"_You see? But bear in mind kid, don't go causing random bloodshed, you'll have me to deal with otherwise…"_ Al said, with slight warning…

"_I understand you're warning, but believe me Al, no blood of the innocent will be split again by me, only those who are sinful enough, will be punished…"_ Carrie replied in slight determination and anger…

"_People like those you slaughtered protecting the homeless I understand, but not like those you during your prom…"_ Al replied in the same tone…

"_They were not all innocent... if they were, they would still be alive…"_ Carrie replied, keeping her tone…

"_Just don't repeat it, or there will be consequences worse than those from Malebojia…"_ Al warned Carrie.

"_Fine by me, I'll keep out of your way, just as long you don't get in my way…"_ Carrie said, before morphing into her gothic disguise and walking away, leaving Al to watch…

"_She certainly isn't taking crap from anyone anymore…"_ Al said, as Cogliostro appeared…

"_The way all Hellspawns behave when they first return from Hell…"_ Cogliostro said in agreement. _"She's also determined to protect those who cares about, as you do for yours…"_

"_I'll need to find out who she's wanting to protect…"_ Al said again…

"_They're much closer than you think…"_ Cogliostro said, as Al looked at him with concern…

**To be continued…**


	4. Dark Memorials

**Chapter 4: Dark Memorials**

**(Later that day, in the local Cemetery…)**

**Necro Units: 9:9:9:8**

Carrie found herself in the local cemetery, in her gothic disguise, walking among the graves and tombstones of the dead, as the wind blew & whistled, & the rain continued pouring down heavily… as Carrie walked on, wondering about how she was able to return from Hell, after making the deal with Malebojia... but also wondering, if some, or even all those buried here, had also made the same deal with him, for the same reasons… selling their souls, so to either forefill a task of redemption… or just to see loved ones again… or even both or more…

As Carrie continued to walk among the graveyard, she came to a series of graves that caused her to slightly gasp with anger, as she changed into her spawn suit… not by the gravestones… but by the names on them: **Christine Hargensen, William Nolan, Christina Blake, Jackie Talbot, Nicola and Elizabeth Watson, Kenny Garson, Heather Shyres, Anissa Chen, Rachel Spies, Jessica Upshaw**, even **Principal Morton**, and all the rest who died during Carrie's Prom night Revenge, as Carrie's Necroplasmic green glowing eyes, squinted in anger, seeing that all the graves of her late tormentors were all here, while her and her mother's own grave had been left and abandoned back in their ghost town of Chamberlain, Maine…

_***Memories & Sounds of the ultras Laughter echo through Carrie's mind, then fading from laughter to screaming of terror and agony, along with memories of their deaths at Carrie's hand…***_

"_How does it feel? How does it all feel? The feeling of ruining someone's life, only to have them to take all your lives, and send them to hell to be damned for eternity!"_ Carrie growled, while scrunching her spiked right fist… _"Oh that's right, you all can't reply, because you're all rotting and burning for being such freaks… not like any of you ever cared anyway…"_

Carrie then noticed another grave nearby, but the name was of the one person who died that night, but not by Carrie's hand: **Thomas Everett Ross**…

_***Memories of Tommy & Carrie on Prom Night replay through Carrie's mind, from them dancing together, to becoming Prom King & Queen, then sadly to Chris's Prank & Tommy's death…***_

Carrie then walked over to Tommy's Grave, her anger now turned to more sadness and sorrow… as much as it was Chris & Billy's doing for Tommy's Death, Carrie still felt it was her fault that he died…

Carrie then felt to her knees in grief and sorrow for her fallen prom date, despite it being all set up by Sue, just to give her one good night to remember, as well as a hope of redemption for bullying her… only to be all ruined by the ultras…

"_I'm sorry Tommy… I'm so sorry, for what I've done… To you… To Sue… To Miss Desjardin… To everyone…" _Carrie squeaked in tears, as she gently placed her hand on Tommy's gravestone.

"_I know that Sue hurt me, & later admitted she and Miss Desjardin loved me… But I'll protect them, with everything I have left of my humanity… I'll do for you, for their families and for what's left of me… I promise… & I hope it'll be a way of Forgiveness between us…"_ Carrie continued, before unmasking, and kissing her right hand, and placing her kiss on Tommy's gravestone, before getting back up… _"I'll see you soon Tommy…"_

As Carrie morphed back into her gothic disguise, and began walking away from Tommy's grave, she noticed two people walking her way. Carrie's eyes glowed green from the darkness of her hood, ranging her vision in on the group… to her shock, Carrie recognised two of the group as Chris's parents: **John & Ruth Hargensen**… Without hesitation, Carrie quickly made her way to a nearby tree & hid, while morphing back into her Spawn suit, and still ranged in on them, as well as listening to what they were saying…

As Carrie listened in on them, all she heard and saw was the mourning of the deaths of their daughter, as well as the rest of the ultras, which disgusted Carrie, either they never knew what they're daughter was really like, or they just didn't care what Chris did, and were just as bad as they were when they were they're age, they could even be why Chris and the ultras were bullies in the first place… Carrie continued to listen and watch, but then, she soon heard something that sounded very suspicious…

"_It's been 5 years since we lost Chris and everyone, but thanks to the statements of the Snell, Ross & Desjardins, we never got full justice for them, making our baby & her friends all look bad, and making that Evil Bitch Carrie White look like a victim turned victimizer!"_ Ruth growled, in anger and tears.

"_Even though we left her and her mother's grave back in Chamberlain, it feels no different, & as she's dead, we can't get justice for our children, we can only hope is that bitch of a witch is burning & rotting in Hell for what she did to Chris & everyone!"_ John said with anger & sorrow also.

"_I still can't believe a funeral was held for Carrie, she never deserved it! But because Sue's statement, not enough people complained to have it prevented! I'm sick of it, If only we could get some more justice… even though Carrie is dead & gone, what if something was to happen to Sue & Rita Desjardin, as they took Carrie's side more than ours, besides, their parents also took their side, even though they weren't too keen on Carrie's family as well…"_ John continued in anger…

"_I'll call everyone, see what they think. If only Jason was still around, he would have done some serious damage to them, he loved Chris just as much as we did…"_ Ruth said with dark thoughts.

As John & Ruth walked off, plotting of something they had in mind for Sue & Rita, Carrie squinted her eyes in anger, wondering what Chris's parents were plotting… even though Chris and all the ultras were dead, it seemed their parents were just as much trouble… Carrie has to make sure whatever they were up to, she couldn't let them hurt those who she cared about, as well as them caring about her too…

"_You can try to hurt Sue and Miss Desjardin, Hargensens, but you have no idea what's coming your way…"_ Carrie growled, while squinting her eyes and scrunching her fist…

"_You shouldn't let them get to you, if you want to find redemption…" _Cogliostro said wisely.

"_There's no hope for me sir, all I can do is protect those who still mourn me…"_ Carrie said sternly before walking past Cog, not knowing anything about him…

"_You think you're fate is truly sealed? There are ways you can regain you're humanity…_ Cog said again in a wise tone, causing Carrie to stop for a few seconds, before turning her head slightly to her right, looking back at the old man who claimed to know what had happened to her and what she was going through…

"_We can only live once… There's no going back for any of us beyond death…"_ Carrie replied calmly, before walking off, while transforming into her gothic disguise again, as Cogliostro continued to watch her…

**(Later on that afternoon…)**

**Necro Units: 9:9:9:8**

Carrie was leaning against the tree on the opposite side to the Snell's family home, in her gothic disguise, with her arms crossed. She had been keeping surveillance of the house, to make sure no one related to those she killed or friends of them were in the vicinity, waiting to make a dangerous move on Sue, Miss Desjardin or others who cared for her…

Just then, Carrie saw Sue walking up to the house, but she wasn't alone… along with Sue, was a woman, who looked slightly older and taller than Sue, she had bright Brunette Red hair, she had a very elegant looking body shape, and she was wearing a jade green and white dress…

As Sue and the woman went inside the house, Carrie sneaked up to the backyard, and stayed by the window, to see and listen in on what was being said…

"_So Sue, how have you been finding my counselling sessions these past few months?"_ The woman asked in curiosity and concern.

"_They have been helping a lot, Angela, but, I don't feel I can ever get over what happened. I know its 5 years since Carrie and everyone died… But I don't feel like I will ever get over my greatest failure, for one of the few greatest people I ever knew…"_ Sue said in slight depression…

As Sue and Angela continued to talk more on what could be described as the Black Prom Massacre, as well as all that had happened to Sue, from then, up to now, as Carrie continued to listen on to the conversation, but was shocked to hear how it had been since that night… 5 Years… Yet to Carrie, it felt she had been to Hell for only 5 minutes… Carrie then began to realise some more what Malebojia had tricked her into, but instead of losing her temper again, she was drawn Into the arrival of Sue's parents, as well as Miss Desjardin, who were then speaking of all of them going to a convention, somewhere in New York, **TONIGHT**…

**To be continued…**

**IDEALLER 1995 Message:**_**"Hi viewers, Rory here, sorry for the extremely long wait, been too busy with my new job, as well as been discussing more ideas for fanfics, with T-Rex-1000 & guardian of grayskull, I credit them for their great ideas, but also check out their fanfics. Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter, and look forward to future ones, Thank you all and enjoy, Rory out."**_


	5. A Confronting Ceremony (Part 1)

**Chapter 5: A Confronting Ceremony (Part 1)**

**Necro Units: 9:9:9:8**

Later that evening, as the sky began darkening, & the sun was falling, Carrie leaned on a wall, with her arms crossed, back in the alley with the homeless. Carrie was thinking, as well as trying to find details on this costume convention, such as where it was being held, and what time it was being held tonight. Carrie had thought that maybe this convention could a chance to see more what she missed in life, ever since her suicide after the Black Prom Massacre, as well as having to secretly spy on Sue, Miss Desjardin, & all their relations, to keep them safe from the John & Ruth Hargensen, as well as whoever else of her late tormentors parents were also involved…

"_You're letting them get to you, you think you're doing what you think is best, taking down those who tormented you in your human life or related to them, but that's what Malebojia wants you to do…"_ Cogliostro said as he appeared from the shadows, as Carrie turned to him in surprise, still wondering how he knew so much about she was going through…

"_I'm only doing it, because if I don't do something, those who cared, who possibly still mourn about me, will pay for my only and worst mistake… & nobody else is going to see or do that…"_ Carrie said sternly in determination. "How do you even know about… him? Do you even know about the deal?"

"_I did the same thing centuries ago, I made the same deal with him, but I found a way out of it… maybe you will too…"_ Cogliostro replied, as Carrie noticed some rather angelically dressed people, mainly women, going by, and decided to follow them, maybe they were going where Sue, Miss Desjardin and everyone else was going…

"_Stop them if you must, but killing them could result in them coming back as strong as you are, if not stronger…"_ Cogliostro continued, as Carrie stopped, looking back at him again…

"_I'll try not to… but I'm no longer keeping any promises…"_ Carrie replied, before climbed up the side of a building, before she reached the top of the building, looking out for the angelic people she saw go by, till she saw them, and followed them across the buildings, while keeping out of the sites of them or anyone who might have caught her leaping across buildings…

**(20 minutes later…)**

**Necro Units: 9:9:9:8**

After following several other angelically dressed women, who were going in the same direction, Carrie found the location of where they were all going. The location was some sort of holy angelic looking glass building with communication aerials, relays & Satellite dishes on the roof.

As Carrie looked down, she saw some of the women change into more angelic but more exposing costumes that looked more like stripper like armour, exposing their bodies, in such a fashion that her mother would absolutely mental at. Carrie knew that likely if they saw her in her Spawn suit, or just an ordinary person, they may attack her… Carrie decided it was best not to go into the building, especially through the main door, as it looked guarded. Carrie thought it be best to stay outside the building, and look inside, to see if Sue, Miss Desjardin or any of the others were in there…

As Carrie got closer to the building, her suit suddenly began slowly & quietly hissing and growing more spikes, like it didn't like being near such an incredibly angelic and holy looking place. But Carrie had no time to worry about suit, and proceeded further, until she was at the side of the building, & began looking through the windows, to see if she saw who she was looking for… But what she saw was truly unbelievable…

Carrie saw tons more of different people, mostly women, all dressed in different types of angelic clothing, dresses & armours, like it was some sort of heavenly themed sorority or something… This caused Carrie to feel hot in her cheeks, like she was blushing at these sites, that if her mother saw her seeing this, she would have locked in their prayer closet for a month.

Carrie saw no sign of Sue, Miss Desjardin or anyone she knew… but then, Carrie could hear voices she recognised, and they were coming from further above her, likely on another level of the building… Carrie then noticed a large and long part of the building, leading upwards, that looked like it would lead Carrie to the voices she could hear, as well as provide cover so she wouldn't be seen by anyone. Carrie then went over and climbed it, checking each level for Sue, Miss Desjardin and co, but no luck, but as she climbed higher, the voices got louder, & louder, until Carrie reached the very top level of the building, and climbed on to the glass roof. When Carrie quietly got on to the roof of the building, she then got a lock on where the voices she recognised, and what she saw… she could hardly describe in words:

She saw Sue, Eleanor, Gordon, Sue's sister: **Sierra**, George, Erika, Miss Desjardin, Angela, and several other angels, all who were also wearing angelic clothing and armour, were in a church like part of the building, where Sue & Sierra were walking up to the front part of the church-like area, with Eleanor & Gordon walking behind them. To Carrie, for what she could make out, it looked like some sort of special christening service-like ceremony for Sue and her family.

As Carrie watched from and through the glass roof, she tried to listen in on what was going on with Sue & her family, while being careful that no one saw her…

**(Inside…)**

Sue and Sierra were being blessed to become angelic warriors, in the services of Heaven. Since moving to New York, and meeting Angela, Sue & Sierra, had been secretly been trained by Angela, and several other angels, to become angelic warriors, as a way of protecting them from the forces of Hell, but also preparing for any surprises that Hell, or maybe earth may throw at them, especially for Sue, ever since losing everyone in the Black Prom Massacre, especially Carrie, unaware she was watching her from above.

Eleanor was partially part of the reasons and cause to have her 2 daughters become angelic warriors, secretly being one herself, who had been trained by her parents and Angela as well. Gordon was at first reluctant of the idea, but knew it was the only real way of protecting his 2 daughters from whatever Hells may come in the future. Rita, George & Erika had also taken training as well to become Angelic warriors also, for the same reasons.

As Sue and Sierra were blessed, part of being an Angel, they had been trained and taught to protect Earth from Hell, by killing Hellspawns…

**(Back Above…)**

As Carrie heard those words, her eyes quickly widened with shock, knowing that Sue and everyone below her, including Miss Desjardin, were trained to kill Hellspawns like her.

"_In the name of God, we will…"_ Sue & Sierra said at the same time, before they and everyone left the part of the building.

As they left, Carrie watched them, in sadness, slightly happy that Sue & Miss Desjardin hopefully will never suffer anymore, like she did, but sad and scared that if they saw her, they would kill her, and likely be sent back to Malebojia in Hell. But despite learning of this new fear, Carrie still was intent on watching over Sue, Miss Desjardin and everyone. Carrie then got up to follow them across the roof, but then, the glass she was standing on began to crack, before shattering, causing Carrie to fall straight into the building, luckily her cape helped her glide down and gently onto her feet.

As Carrie landed, Alarms went off, Carrie knew now, she had to get out and escape, no matter what. Carrie then tried to turn towards where she came through when suddenly…

"_**FREEZE HELLSPAWN!" **_An Angel called out, as more angels, including Sue, Miss Desjardin and everyone, came teaming in, pointing angelic weapons, like guns and bladed combat weapons at Carrie, unaware it was her…

Carrie quickly put her hands high up, trying to show she was surrendering, but for what she could see, it didn't look like they were going to let her go…

"_**DON'T TRY SURRENDERING, YOU'RE GOING BACK TO MALEBOJIA!"**_ Another angel called out.

"_You really don't want to do that…" _Carrie replied nervously…

"**READY… AIM…"** Another Angel called out.

Before anything, Bloodified Chains shot out from the back of Carrie's cape, grabbing the roof remains…

"**FIRE!"** The angels called out, as the opened fired on the Hellspawn, as its Chains yanked her out of the building, and on to the roof, out of harm's way… for the second…

Carrie wasted no time, and ran and leapt for it, away from the angelic building, while jumping and running across other buildings, as the angels ran and flew after her…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. A Confronting Ceremony (Part 2)

**Chapter 6: A Confronting Ceremony (Part 2)**

Carrie made her way down into an empty alley, making sure she wasn't luring the heavenly dangers that were chasing her, towards Rat City and the homeless that she had befriended and protected from organised thugs. As Carrie sat down by a dumpster, she started to cry, shedding lots of tears, knowing that heaven was not just going to kill her and send her back to Hell, but that Sue, Miss Desjardin & all who knew and cared about her, were now part of that Heaven that was hunting her.

"_**Why? WHY?! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HATE ME?!"**_ Carrie screamed and sobbed, until she heard sadistic sniggering, to turn and see the Vaporizer in his clown form, mocking Carrie's pain.

"_**Why do you think Spawny? That's what you all get when you make the deal with Malebojia."**_ The Vaporizer laughed. _**"But then again, you had pretty much the same problems when you were Carrie White, so you should be used to it."**_

Carrie then charged and grabbed the Vaporizer by the throat with both hands, while growling heavily, with a vicious look in her Necroplasmic eyes.

"_**It's not my fault that you made the deal, or that Suzy Smell and Miss Des-jack-off decided become part of the enemy…"**_ The Vaporizer sniggered again, causing Carrie to grip tighter.

"_**THEY'RE NAMES ARE SUSAN SNELL AND MISS RITA DESJARDIN! & THEY ARE NOT MY ENEMIES!"**_ Carrie roared more aggressively.

"_**That's it, go on, show your true colours, show me what you really are, what you've always been!" **_The Vaporizer sniggered more, urging Carrie's aggression.

In those seconds, Carrie then heard the words of the Vaporizer echoing in her head, along with the laughter of the ultras, and the Religious and fanatical words of her mother echoing aswell, before she slowly loosened her grip on the Vaporizer.

"_**What the Mother-fuck?! You're supposed to…"**_ The Vaporizer started to say in disappointment and anger, only for Carrie to wrap her chains round his neck, gagging him, before swinging him round numerous, & throwing him high down the alley, as he shouted back at her down at her, as he flew away... _**"THIS ISN'T OVER SPAWN! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL MALEBOJIA HEARS OF THIS!"**_

Carrie then sighed and breathed heavily. But in that second, a shot of heavenly energy zoomed right in front of her face, just missing her, causing Carrie to jump, as she turned around towards the direction the shot was fired…

"_Found you, little Hellspawn!"_ Angela called, as Sue, Sierra and their family appeared behind her.

Carrie then turned in the opposite direction, ready to run, only to see Miss Desjardin, George, Erika and other angels standing there defensively… Carrie was now trapped, knowing she was likely going to be killed and sent back to hell, to Malebojia…

"_Who want's their first Hellspawn trophy, you two?"_ Angela asked Sue & Sierra in a mocking tone towards the defenceless Hellspawn.

_I'll have this one!"_ Sue said, while stepping forward, to Carrie's horror, as she was now having to face her fate, at the hands of one of the two people who she saved, trying to save her…

"_You honestly don't want to do this…"_ Carrie said nervously, as Sue then prepared to attack the Hellspawn, preparing her angelic weapons, unaware who it was underneath that Hellish symbiotic suit, Carrie tried to show that she wanted to surrender. She tried she didn't and wasn't going to attack or fight back, But Sue wasn't showing any signs that she was listening…

Sue then threw a spear at the Hellspawn, as it is instantly shot right through her heart, causing Carrie to gasp in instant pain, unable to move, as she then fell back, falling through her cape, which formed into a pool of blood like substances, with a large splash…

"_Here Sue!"_ Angela called as she tossed Sue her dimensional Lance, as Sue and everyone closed in on the Hellspawn's cloak pool, as Sue pointed the lance at the pool, wanting to be sure the Hellspawn was dead…

But before anyone could make another move, chains shot out from the pool, attacking everyone like a pit of angry vipers, knocking the Dimensional Lance from Sue's hands, as she and everyone tried to fight back. The chains then grabbed everyone, before dragging and drowning them into the Spawn's cloak…

**(Inside the cloak pool…)**

Sue, Sierra, Eleanor, Gordon, Rita, George, Erika, Angela & her angel friends, were in what looked like a gym hall, one that had been decorated for a prom night. As they looked amongst the crowd, to their shock, especially Sue and Rita… they saw Carrie White & Tommy Ross being covered in blood right before them, just as the video of Carrie's menstrual period incident was played, as everyone laughed at her, except Sue, Rita and everyone, who all watched in horror, before Carrie screamed, blasting a massive shockwave towards the crowd, hitting everyone, Including Sue and everyone…

Everyone shot right out of the Hellspawn's cloak pool, before all landing in the same part of the alley, all covered in blood… The Hellspawn then climbed out of her cloak pool, before removing the angelic spear that Sue impaled into her heart & dropping it, before the wound rapidly healed, while her cloak reformed into a cape on her back…

Carrie then looked the group of angels, who had tried to kill her, including Sue & Miss Desjardin, as tears formed in her eyes again, as Sue & Miss Desjardin caught her eye…

"_I'm sorry Sue… I'm sorry Miss Desjardin... Forgive me…"_ Carrie whispered, before turning in the opposite direction, and escaping…

As the Hellspawn ran and disappeared into the darkness of the alley, Sue & Rita wondered in curiosity, shock and regret… Why or how would that Hellspawn know of Carrie's past? Who was that Hellspawn?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
